Sua Sombra, Minha Lembrança
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Rony, um advogado em decadência. Hermione, uma estudante atrás de seus sonhos. E justamente, por causa de um sonho, eles irão se apaixonar. Descobrindo juntos que até a lógica e a rotina podem se encher de amor. [UA, RHr, HG e HL]
1. Duas Pessoas Comuns

**CAPÍTULO 1 - _Duas Pessoas Comuns_**

Ronald Weasley olhava para um grande relógio pendurado na parede de seu escritório. Era um escritório pequeno, com espaço apenas para a sua mesa, a sua cadeira, a cadeira do cliente e um armário de metal. Além desses móveis só havia aquele grande relógio pendurado na parede. As horas pareciam não passar e ele parecia não ter nada a fazer. E realmente não tinha. Ronald, um dia, mesmo que não pareça pelo tamanho do seu atual escritório, fora um grande advogado, conhecido em toda Inglaterra. Mas toda a sua fama, sucesso e credibilidade foram destruídas pelo seu sócio, Draco Malfoy. Draco havia desviado todo o dinheiro da empresa de advocacia, fugindo para algum lugar, deixando Ronald em estado de falência.

Não que um dia Rony tivesse confiado em Draco, ele nunca se dera bem com o colega de faculdade, mas quando Draco apareceu propondo uma sociedade, entrando ele mesmo com o dinheiro, Rony não pôde recusar. Tinha uma esposa, uma filha para sustentar e enormes dívidas. Três anos depois de ter se formado não conseguira um bom emprego, apenas poucos clientes com os quais conseguia apenas suprir as necessidades básicas da sua família.

No início ele estranhou que Draco pedisse justamente a ele uma sociedade, mas logo pôde entender: Rony tinha vários amigos advogados, Draco era antipático e conservava inimigos e além do mais, Draco necessitava de um otário para fazer parte daquele barco que ele pretendia afundar. Agora, Rony era obrigado a trabalhar em uma empresa de um grande amigo, Harry Potter. A Potter's Lawyers chegou a ser concorrente da Malfoy e Weasley, mas Rony e Harry mantiveram a sua amizade, afinal se conheciam desde crianças. Harry dera o emprego para Rony apenas por pena do amigo, pois a empresa tinha advogados mais que suficiente. Harry não tinha um lugar nem ao menos para colocar o escritório do amigo. O suposto escritório onde Rony trabalhava na verdade era o lugar onde ficavam os arquivos antigos da companhia. Harry também não teve coragem de pagar Rony por comissão, assim, Rony ganhava o mesmo salário de quem trabalhava o dia todo. Rony não queria aceitar esse tipo de trabalho, mas teve que faze-lo, pensar mais uma vez na família.

A família de Rony, com a qual ele tanto se importava era Parvati, sua esposa e Joanne, sua filha de 9 anos. Parvati e Rony eram casados há precisamente 9 anos e 6 meses. Eles foram obrigados a se casar por causa da gravidez de Parvati e era por isso que eles se mantinham casados até hoje. Foi só uma noite, que teve conseqüências para o resto da vida de ambos. Nenhum deles era feliz no casamento. Parvati era uma mulher rancorosa que sempre culpava Rony por ter perdido sua juventude e seus sonhos para cuidar de uma criança. "Eu não fiz nossa filha sozinho" - ele dizia deixando Parvati mais irritada. A situação atual do casamento era apenas de tolerância. "Não me perturbe e eu não te perturbo, em nome da nossa filha".

Assim que terminou o horário de seu expediente Rony pegou seu terno e sua maleta preta. A rotina tomara conta de sua vida. Ele sabia que assim que saísse iria se despedir da secretária que falava as escondidas com o amante no telefone da empresa. Sabia que a porta do seu carro não iria querer fechar e que teria que escutar as reclamações de sua esposa sobre a filha, ou então, fofocas da vizinhança. Nos últimos dias ele andava rezando à Deus para que algo diferente e emocionante acontecesse em sua vida, como nos tempos da juventude em que ele e Harry entravam escondidos em festas VIPs, se fazendo passar por alguém famoso, ou então, quando eles eram crianças e roubavam frutas no quintal de um vizinho rabugento.

Ele queria emoções diferentes, mas já estava quase perdendo a esperança, quase...

* * *

Hermione Granger terminou de decorar mais uma canção. Trabalhar no Klark's Bar se tornava cada vez mais estressante. Ela começara a trabalhar lá como cantora apenas para se sustentar. Mas ela odiava cantar. Todos diziam que ela tinha uma linda voz, mas ela se sentia muito envergonhada em subir em um palco e falar de sentimentos. "Mas tudo isso" - ela pensava - "Vai ter valido a pena quando eu terminar a minha faculdade de Psicologia".

Ser psicóloga era o sonho de Hermione desde pequena, entender a mente humana e ajudá-la. Saber as teorias de Freud, usar óculos para parecer inteligente e escrever livros que ficariam famosos em todo o mundo. Ela era jovem e sabia que poderia ter tudo o que desejasse desde que lutasse por isso. Sonhar era o seu combustível, o que a fazia acordar toda manhã, o que a fazia estudar, estudar mais e depois ir trabalhar.

O dinheiro que ganhava cantando não era muito, mas como tinha conseguido uma bolsa de 90 de desconto e seus pais pagavam as contas de seu pequeno apartamento, tudo o que ela ganhava era para ela apenas e para seus livros. Às vezes, ela deixava de comprar coisas para casa e até mesmo para ela, apenas para comprar livros. Ela só percebeu que deveria controlar suas finanças quando ficou sem shampoo e condicionador em casa.

A vida amorosa de Hermione era bem mais complicada do que a sua vida, porque sempre, ela era enganada nos seus relacionamentos. Não apenas por traições, mas mentiras, de todo o tipo, mentiras banais que acabavam se acumulando e causando um grande estrago. A única vez que ouve outra mulher envolvida foi no seu último namoro, ou pior, noivado. O homem era um canalha, só ela não enxergava, estava perdidamente apaixonada. Seus pais, amigos e parentes a alertaram, mas ela não quis ouvir, até mesmo seu irmão de 10 aninhos quis avisa-la, mas ela não deu ouvidos a ninguém. Defendeu o crápula até o dia em que ele a dispensou por uma mulher com 20 anos a mais do que ele e com uma conta bancária muito maior do que a dela. Esse romance foi a gota d'água. Nunca mais confiou em nenhum homem e fez uma promessa a si mesma, uma lei que ela decretou para seu próprio bem: "Eu nunca irei me apaixonar. Meu coração é frio, de vidro e pedra, impenetrável".

Ela achava que podia mandar no coração, pura ilusão, no fundo da alma ela sabia disso. E também sabia que precisava de alguém para amar e para ama-la. Enquanto isso, ela estudava e trabalhava, o suficiente para manter a sua mente ocupada e não ouvir as reclamações do coração. Interiormente, a única coisa que ela desejava era um homem sincero que a amasse de verdade, que sonhasse com ela toda noite, que respeitasse a sua liberdade e que fosse loiro. O último desejo era um capricho apenas, mas ela tinha uma terrível propensão para cair aos pés de qualquer homem loiro que visse.

O grande desejo de Hermione era controlar o seu destino, usando a lógica e fazendo planos teoricamente, perfeitos. Mas não era assim, não era mesmo...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nessa fic eu tentei imaginar como seriam os personagens da Rowling no mundo real, sendo trouxas. Harry, um vencedor, Draco, um trapaceiro, Hermione, uma menina inteligente e cheia de sonhos e Rony, bem, eu sempre achei que o Rony tinha o jeito clássico de um "perdedor", que no final da história dá a volta por cima. **COMENTEM!**


	2. Algo Mágico

**CAPÍTULO 2 - _Algo Mágico_**

Aniversário da filha... Não, não era... Da esposa? Impossível, ela tinha feito aniversário há dois meses atrás... O aniversário de casamento? Provavelmente, não... Então o que poderia ser? Desde que entrara no carro para chegar em casa, Rony tentava se lembrar de algo, ele sabia que era uma data importante, mas não sabia o que era. Ele pensara em todas as possibilidades, em todas as datas comemorativas que poderiam envolver a família, mas não se lembrava qual era essa tal data. Somente a possibilidade de ouvir os gritos e a voz irritante de Parvati o fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. Aquela mulher dava medo e principalmente, insônia, pois às vezes, em vez de dormir, ele tinha que escutar as alfinetadas da esposa.

Uma lembrança cortou o seu pensamento. A lembrança de um sonho. Desde de que Rony se entendia por gente, ele tinha o mesmo sonho. Um sonho com uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ela cantava e tinha um olhar triste. Mas apesar de sonhar com a moça há anos Rony nunca conseguia lembrar claramente do rosto da "mulher de seus sonhos". Quando adolescente ele chegara a pensar que esse sonho era um tipo de predestinação, que um dia iria conhecer essa mulher e ela seria a sua alma gêmea, a sua luz. A realidade mostrou simplesmente que aquela ilusão romântica dele era, simplesmente, uma ilusão romântica e nada mais.

"Tudo bem, Rony. Pior que isso não pode ficar. Você lembrando de sonhos idiotas e esquecendo algo da realid...". Ele nem ao menos teve tempo para completar seu pensamento. Sentiu perder o controle da direção e por pouco não atropelou um cachorro vira-lata que passava na rua. Conseguiu estacionar o carro perto de um bar. Ele já ouvira falar do tal Klark's Bar, Harry o freqüentava, era um lugar muito agradável e com um ótimo serviço, um pouco refinado, mas nada que ultrapassasse o limite da criatividade dada pelo nome do bar.

Ele tentou uma, duas, três vezes. E ninguém atendia ao telefone. Rony estava há tempos tentando ligar para o reboque pelo o seu celular e nada. Começara a se irritar. Já ultrapassava às 21h, ele costumava chegar às 20:30h, sua esposa poderia estar preocupada... Tentou ligar para casa, mas não conseguiu, a bateria do celular tinha acabado. Girando os olhos verdes nas órbitas e guardando o celular no bolso, ele decidiu entrar no bar para procurar um telefone público.

**Come take my hand  
**_Venha segurar a minha mão  
_**You should know me  
**_Você deveria me conhecer_  
**I've always been in your mind**  
_Eu tenho estado sempre em sua mente  
_**You know that I'll be kind  
**_Você sabe que eu serei gentil_  
**I'll be guiding you**  
_Eu estarei guiando você_  
**Building your dream**  
_Construindo seu sonho  
_**Has to start now  
**_Tem que começar agora_  
**There's no other road to take  
**_Não existe outra estrada para pegar  
_**You won't make a mistake**  
_Você não errará_  
**I'll be guiding you  
**_Eu estarei guiando você_

Ao entrar no bar, ele teve a nítida impressão de que já tinha visto aquele lugar em... Algum lugar. "Eu estou precisando de um descanso, isso sim, meu cérebro a cada dia que passa fica mais confuso... Aff! Descanso do que Ronald? Você não faz nada mesmo". Finalmente, ele achou o telefone. Começou a discar os três primeiros números de sua casa e as luzes do bar se apagaram, ficando apenas uma luz branca no centro de um belo palco montado em frente a algumas mesas. Rony virou o rosto para o palco. "Engraçado, já vi essa cena antes, mas aonde?". Voltou a sua atenção para o orelhão, tendo que recomeçar a discar tudo de novo, mas ao ouvir uma linda e poderosa voz seus dedos automaticamente pararam. Ele virou o seu rosto assustado e surpreso, ele lembrara de onde conhecia aquele lugar, dos seus sonhos, que ele já tivera tantas e tantas vezes. Ele não queria virar o pescoço para poder olhar, seria possível tal... Milagre?

Os seus olhos verdes viram tudo bem nitidamente, a moça de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que cantava. Só que agora ela tinha um rosto definido e não era apenas um borrão na memória, e sim um rosto bonito e delicado. O cabelo estava preso em um coque, deixando apenas algumas mechas caindo em sua face. Ela usava um vestido preto (que revelava o corpo perfeito) tomara que caia até os joelhos com algumas lantejoulas pretas na parte do busto. O telefone caiu das mãos de Rony, o mundo real caiu na sua frente, ele caiu ao esbarrar em algumas pessoas que estavam em seu caminho e com muita dificuldade ele achou um lugar em uma mesa. Naquele momento Rony pode ver um mundo fora da realidade abrir as portas para ele entrar sem pedir licença.

Rony a admirou a noite toda, durante todas as canções que ela cantou. Mesmo quando muitos levantavam para dançar ou quando ninguém prestava mais atenção na moça do palco ou quando iam embora. Ele continuava com o seu olhar nela, na mulher de seus sonhos. Ele a examinava como um admirador de grandes obras de arte que sabiam o valor de algo valioso quando o encontravam. Assim ele se apaixonou por alguém que já estava destinado a ele, muito antes dele nascer e ter aprendido a viver sem o amor sincero de uma mulher.

Hermione ao chegar no trabalho viu um carro muito mal estacionado em frente ao bar. "Depois dizem que as mulheres dirigem mal". Ela percebeu que havia um homem ruivo, de olhos verdes, com um porte atlético em frente ao carro. Ele parecia bastante nervoso pelo jeito que batia com o pé no chão enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse a sua ligação. Ela não entendeu ao certo porque ficara parada olhando para esse homem, mas assim que ele virou para onde ela estava o observado, ela tratou de entrar rapidamente no bar pela porta dos fundos, fazendo com que o ruivo não a visse, afinal ela deveria estar com uma cara de pateta enquanto olhava para o rapaz.

- Atrasada de novo, Hermy! - falou o dono do bar, um senhor de meia idade, gordo e com uma barba branca que pedia para ser cortada, seus pequeninos olhos cor de mel lhe davam um ar simpático.

- Me desculpe, Senhor Klark. - disse Hermione, enquanto tirava a capa e a bolsa, e depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Klark entrou correndo no camarim para se arrumar.

As suas mãos tremiam, as suas pernas estavam bambas e ela suava frio. Hermione tinha o costume de ficar nervosa antes de uma apresentação, mas dessa vez ela sentia que era algo mais grave. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. Subiu com dificuldade até o palco, era impressionante como aquele vestido idiota a incomodava. Sentindo a luz branca sobre todo o seu corpo e com todas as atenções sobre si, ela começou a cantar. Era uma música que falava de amor como a maioria das músicas, de um amor que estava destinado a acontecer. E que não importava se os amantes tentassem se manter longe, porque o destino iria arranjar um jeito de juntá-los de novo.

Uma coisa que Hermione gostava de fazer enquanto cantava no palco era observar as pessoas da platéia, seus rostos e suas reações. Sua atenção logo foi atraída para um rapaz ruivo que tropeçava em algumas pessoas, ele se sentou e começou a assisti-la. Era o mesmo homem do carro, ele com certeza era bem estabanado, ela pensou dando um sorriso. Ela percebeu que ele também sorrira. Ela ficou nervosa, não ligava que todas as outras pessoas a assistissem e a observassem, mas aquele homem parecia fazer um exame minucioso de cada milímetro do corpo dela. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, ficara embaraçada com a situação. Mas não tinha nada demais, ela tentou se acalmar, o rapaz era parte do público, tinha que olhar para ela, afinal ela era a cantora, não é verdade? E como tal, tinha que atrair as atenções para si. Mesmo assim, ela achou esquisito a ansiedade que sentia apenas por um olhar.

Quando o show terminou, por volta das 22:50h, o bar estava mais lotado e iria começar a tocar música tecno para dar um ar mais jovem ao local. Hermione saiu do palco aliviada por não ter que cantar mais, isso a irritava principalmente quando havia um desconhecido que não desgrudava os olhos dela nenhuma vez. Ela se sobressaltou ao perceber que o tal ruivo levantara da mesa e ia atrás dela no camarim. Ela se apressou e fechou a porta na cara do sujeito.

Rony só sentiu uma forte pancada no nariz.

- Ai! - ela pôde escutar do lado de fora, isso a fez rir.

- Humm... - disse Rony pensativo e cínico - Eu escutei a sua risada, mocinha! Rindo da desgraça alheia, hein? Tsc, tsc.

Ela abriu um pouco a porta. Rony só conseguiu ver seus olhinhos o fitando, atentos. E pela expressão dos mesmos, a garota deveria estar com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como faço para entrar aí? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Me diga a senha. - ela disse travessa.

- Senha? Que senha? - ele perguntou deslocado.

- É essa mesma, pode entrar. - ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso e ele adorou a simples piada, riu como quando era jovem.

**You have to believe we are magic**  
_Você tem que acreditar que nós somos mágicos_  
**Nothin' can stand in our way**  
_Nada pode permanecer no nosso caminho_  
**You have to believe we are magic  
**_Você tem que acreditar que nós somos mágicos_  
**Don't let your aim ever stray**  
_Não deixe o seu objetivo um dia se perder  
_**And if all your hopes survive**  
_E se todas as suas esperanças sobreviverem_  
**Your destiny will arrive**  
_Seu destino irá chegar_  
**I'll bring all your dreams alive**  
_Eu farei todos os seus sonhos terem vida  
_**For you**  
_Para você_

- Então, o que você deseja? - perguntou Hermione mostrando uma cadeira para o rapaz sentar-se.

Aquela pergunta foi esquisita, como foi! Ele desejava tantas coisas, tê-la somente para ele, acabar com o seu casamento, ter sua filhinha sempre perto. Mas achou que essa não era a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir, mas ele sentia a necessidade de conversar com ela, sentia que podia confiar naquela garota.

- Eu não sei exatamente. - Rony respondeu sincero, hipnotizado pela simples presença e voz da mulher dos seus sonhos.

- Talvez um reboque? - ela arriscou com um pequeno sorriso. E percebendo que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sem entender exatamente do que ela estava falando, Hermione explicou - Eu vi seu carro...

- Ah, sim. - ele disse se lembrando da razão que o fizera entrar no bar. - Mas eu queria mesmo era falar com você - ele falou se levantando da cadeira fazendo com que ela se levantasse também. - Eu sei que você vai achar estranho ou que eu sou até mesmo louco - E Rony pensava que realmente era, ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria nas coisas que ele diria a seguir, nem mesmo ele acreditava que poderia ser tão tolo - Sabe - ele encheu os pulmões de ar - Você é a minha luz!

- Hã! - perguntou Hermione erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- A minha alma gêmea! - ele não sabia de onde tirou coragem para dizer coisas desse tipo para uma mulher do nada. - Eu sonho com você desde criança - ele gaguejava ansioso, aos poucos ele foi firmando mais as próprias palavras para que elas saíssem com convicção - Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos! Algo mágico aconteceu esta noite, eu descobri você! Você é minha e eu sou seu, estamos destinados a viver juntos! A nos amarmos!

Definitivamente, ou o homem estava lhe dando uma cantada das piores ou era completamente doido, até o último fio de cabelo. Muito bonito e atraente, mas doido.

- Olha, eu acho que deve haver algum engano - ela disse com medo do que um louco pudesse fazer, apesar que loucos não costumavam andar em Mercedes. E se ele fosse um ladrão! Um assassino! Um psicopata tarado que tinha uma obsessão por cantoras! Ela lia sobre todos os tipos de obsessões e psicoses em seus livros de Psicologia e sobre assassinatos em livros de mistério e em romances. O pânico e desespero começaram a invadi-la. - Eu acho que a mulher dos seus sonhos deve ser a dona da aliança gêmea desta aí - ela falou apontando com o dedo indicador para a mão dele enquanto se dirigia para a porta e gritava - DAVID! DAN! AJUDA!

- O que você está fazendo? - ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela o ameaçou com um secador de cabelo.

- Fique longe de mim, seu maníaco! Que história mais absurda! Você deveria se tratar! - ela falava embolando as frases enquanto ameaçava jogar o secador de cabelo nele.

Com uma forte batida na porta entraram os seguranças que Hermione tinha chamado. Eram irmãos gêmeos, negros e com caras de poucos amigos. Rony se perguntou se era possível uma pessoa ter mais de três metros de altura e dois de largura, muito menos duas. Ele só sentiu ser suspenso do chão e ser arremessado pela porta dos fundos. Fora jogado de cara na neve, que grudou e molhou toda a sua roupa. Ele se levantou com uma certa dificuldade, cuspiu toda a neve que tinha engolido e tentou (uma tentativa muito mal sucedida, diga-se de passagem) limpar a sua roupa e ajeitar o seu cabelo, igualmente coberto de neve. Os protesto que fizera, "Ei, espere! Você tem que acreditar em mim! Me soltem! Me larga, seu tobogã de salto alto! Encanamento de um quilômetro!" Não tinham adiantado para que os gêmeos o soltassem.

Olhando a parede do bar ele viu um cartaz do Klark's Bar anunciando Hermione Granger em mais uma apresentação, vendo a foto ele a reconheceu.

- HERMIONE GRANGER! - ele gritou sorrindo em direção a janela do camarim - EU AMO VOCÊ! E EU VOU ME CASAR COM VOCÊ!

Hermione o observou escondida entre as cortinas brancas. Ele parecia louco, mas louco de amor. Mas era impossível alguém se apaixonar em tão pouco tempo. Ela sorriu. Sempre sonhara com uma declaração de amor assim.

Rony se dirigiu sorridente até o carro. "Que noite! Que noite maravilhosa! Não é para menos, conheci o amor da minha vida!" E ele começou a rir sozinho, dando um soco no ar de alegria. O seu coração estava cheio de alegria. Uma alegria inexplicável e louca.

Ele decidiu tentar ligar mais uma vez para o reboque e dessa vez atenderam. Em vinte minutos o reboque chegou o levando para casa. Era meia noite quando ele pagou o rapaz do reboque. As luzes da casa estavam todas apagadas. Ele entrou tentando não fazer barulho, mas as luzes acenderam sozinhas. Então, ele pôde ver a sala toda enfeitada com bolas vermelhas e brancas e uma grande mesa com um bolo intacto e com vários doces que já haviam sido comidos. Na parede com grandes letras brancas estava escrito: _FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO_. E ao olhar o bolo, viu escrito o seu nome. Ele tinha esquecido o próprio aniversário!

Se virou e viu a esposa sentada em uma poltrona vermelha com a cara amarrada, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. O seu olhar parecia ter o poder de matá-lo. Ele se sentou no sofá, também vermelho e deitou a cabeça nele, soltando um longo suspiro e colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Explique-se... - a voz de Parvati soou arrastada como se ela fizesse um grande esforço para controlar toda a vontade que tinha de gritar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** As partes da música que eu coloquei é da **Olívia Newton John**, o nome da música é **Magic**. Eu adoro a letra dessa música e tudo bem se vocês não sabem quem é essa mulher, ela é uma cantora dos tempos da adolescência do meu pai (faz tempo, né?). A letra música é tão antiga que eu não achei nenhuma tradução na net, por isso eu mesma traduzi. Às vezes o curso de inglês serve para alguma coisa... Eu recomendaria essa música, é ótima. Mas para acompanhar esse capítulo uma música que se encaixa perfeitamente é a **Bohemian Rhapsody** do **Queen** e depois escutar **Magic**.A partir de agora imaginem a Mione com a voz da **Nicole Kidman**, ok? 

Os 'elogios' que o Rony fez aos gêmeos, eu tirei do **Chaves**, hehehe. E aquela cena em que o Rony grita para a Mione foi retirada do filme **Big Fish** com o **Ewan McGregor**. Ah! E imaginem o Rony com a voz do **Ewan**... Porque ele também vai cantar...

**People, comentem! Por favor, o que vocês estão achando!**

**Arienn:** Obrigada pelo comentário :D Eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic de Universo Alternativo e essa idéia do Rony e da Mione, para mim, foi perfeita (espero que eu possa desenvolve-la bem). E continue acompanhando mesmo, viu? ;)

**_Beijões e Feijões Mágicos!_ COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM!**


	3. Realidade

**CAPÍTULO 3 - _Realidade_**

Foi a última briga. Parvati gritara tudo o que tinha para desabafar. Ela disse o quanto não suportava mais aquela situação. Que ela era uma mulher mal amada e amarga, que não queria continuar assim. Que ela merecia uma coisa melhor, que Rony merecia uma coisa melhor. Que Joanne merecia saber conviver com a verdade, com a realidade de um divórcio. Ao terminar, Parvati sentiu uma enorme sensação de alivio dominar o seu peito, o torturante casamento acabara de uma vez por todas.

Rony não estava triste ou indignado, somente surpreso. As emoções das últimas horas tinham sido muito fortes.

Já era manhã e ele se apoiava na porta da sua casa olhando o sol que nascia. Se despedira de sua filha. Ela chorara muito, fez protestos de todos os tipos, culpou a mãe, mas nada adiantou, afinal ele também estava decidido a se divorciar. A realidade era cruel, mas ele decidira enfrenta-la e não fugir dela como sempre fez. A chegada de Hermione Granger, a mulher dos seus sonhos deu a ele um novo jeito de ver a vida. Uma nova esperança de amar na noite escura que era o seu coração. Um coração há muito tempo adormecido e que às vezes acordava por pouco tempo devido a filha.

Tocou a campainha na casa de Harry. Virginia, sua irmã caçula atendeu a porta, a sua cara parecia mal humorada no inicio, mas depois ela olhou surpresa para Rony.

- Rony, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar no trabalho? - e abaixando os olhos Virginia viu duas malas. Ela olhou ainda mais surpresa para Rony, quase chocada. Ela sabia que o casamento de Rony com Parvati não estava em um dos seus melhores momentos, mas ela nunca pensara que chegaria a esse ponto. - Que malas são essas? Você e a Parvati! Oh, não, maninho, sinto muito...

- Gina, me solte! - Rony se desvencilhou do abraço - Bom dia para você também! Estou aqui procurando um lugar para ficar provisoriamente... Eu já estou indo para o trabalho e não precisa ser nenhum gênio para deduzir que essas malas são minhas. Mais alguma pergunta?

Gina ia abrir a boca, mas Rony falou primeiro.

- Pois se você tiver mais alguma pergunta guarde para depois quando o Harry tiver voltado do trabalho e assim explico o que aconteceu apenas uma vez.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! - disse Gina levantando as mãos como se estivesse sendo assaltada - Você está muito estressado. Pensando bem... Até que esse casamento durou demais.

- Ah, o velho e ácido humor dos Weasley! Já me sinto em casa! - exclamou Rony entrando na mansão dos Potter carregando as malas.

- Você é mesmo um folgado, hein? O que te faz acreditar que o Harry e eu deixaremos você ficar aqui? - perguntou Gina brincando com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Nada de mais, apenas o fato de que você é minha irmã e o Harry é o meu melhor amigo. - disse ele sorrindo cinicamente.

- Aff... Olha, eu estou indo trabalhar nos vemos mais tarde, ok? E depois você me conta o que aconteceu... Aposto que foi o fiasco da festa de ontem que fizemos para você...

- TCHAU, GINA!

- Hum, ok. Beijos!

- Ah, será que antes de ir você poderia chamar o mordomo para me ajudar com as malas?

* * *

Hermione acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Não dormira a noite toda porque só conseguira pensar naquele ruivo lunático que tinha se declarado para ela de forma tão convincente e apaixonada. Será que ele falou a verdade ou só queria zombar com a cara dela? Ter sonhado com ela antes de conhecê-la era uma coisa totalmente sem sentido para uma mente lógica e racional como a dela. Mas como ela queria que fosse verdade... O pior era saber que o sujeito era casado. "Aposto como conta essa mesma lorota para todas as mulheres com quem ele quer trair a coitada da esposa..." 

Decidiu não ir para a faculdade, a dor de cabeça se tornava cada vez mais forte. "Droga de TPM! Só acontecem coisas boas nessa fase... Barriga e seios inchados, cólicas, mal humor, muita dor de cabeça e mais um milhão de coisas que eu não consigo lembrar! E mais dor de cabeça..."

O que era estranho era que Hermione não estava na TPM, mas ela não percebeu isso ou ignorou propositalmente tal fato. Nenhum dos sintomas que ela citara ela estava sentindo. A única coisa que ela sentia era aquela dor de cabeça.

Ela procurou um remédio para dor de cabeça por todo o apartamento "No banheiro, no quarto, na sala, na cozinha... Ai, não tem em lugar nenhum... Talvez debaixo da pia?" fazendo a maior bagunça nele todo.

Desistindo de procurar, ela decidiu ir em uma farmácia para comprar qualquer maldito remédio para dor de cabeça. No elevador ela se sentiu um pouco tonta, mas nada demais. "Não, não é nada demais..."

Ela caminhava com a mão nos bolsos dentro do casaco, estava uma manhã muito fria. Foi quando ela viu aquele mesmo homem ruivo da noite anterior entrar em um grande prédio. Era um prédio de advocacia, Potter's Lawyers, ela leu.

Ela ia continuar a caminhar em direção a farmácia quando foi tomada pela sua comum curiosidade. E se seguisse ele? E se perguntasse a alguém da empresa quem ele era e como ele era? Dizem que se conhece uma pessoa pelos seus amigos e principalmente pelos seus inferiores, mais espcificamente pelo jeito que alguém trata os seus inferiores, e pelo jeito que ele se vestia e pelo carro que tinha ele devia ter um alto cargo naquela empresa. E se... E se falasse com ele?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Pensaram que eu não ia atualizar mais, né? Pra falar a verdade eu também pensei, mas cá estou, rs... Finalmente terminei o Ensino Médio e sinceramente, aquele monte de provas de vestibulares acabaram comigo, não desejo isso a ninguém :(

Quero agradecer aos coments da **Arienn, Roberta Nunes, Bruna Granger Potter, Angela Danton, Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary e Pri.** Vlw msm :D

**Ah, comentem, por favor!**


	4. Be My Baby

**CAPÍTULO 4 - _Be My Baby_**

_Obs.: Lembrem-se! Voz do Rony: Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge) e da Mione: Nicole Kidman (Idem). So, enjoy it!_

A espionagem saiu melhor que a encomenda.

- Sandy! É você! Eu não acredito! - falou Hermione supresa.

- Hermione! Há quanto tempo! - exclamou a recepcionista.

A recepcionista era uma amiga de infância. Hermione, muito intrigada, perguntou a si mesma se aquilo era destino ou coincidência. Elas combinaram de se encontrar na hora do almoço em um pequeno restaurante.

Discretamente, Hermione lhe perguntou sobre um ruivo que vira entrar na empresa. Sandy lhe contou tudo o que ela queria saber e muito mais. O seu nome era Ronald Weasley, era casado e tinha uma filha pequena. A amiga de Hermione falou muito animada que ele não tinha um casamento feliz e que a sua esposa era muito arrogante.

- Você acredita que no mês passado ela veio aqui na empresa fazer um escândalo dizendo que ele a traia e tudo mais! Mas a mulher estava bêbada, você acredita? Completamente bêbada! - disse Sandy entre uma risadinha e outra. - Ela me pareceu uma pessoa muito desequilibrada... Enfim, eu não acredito que o Senhor Weasley ponha um par de chifres na cabeça da esposa... Embora, ela mereça.

- Como você pode saber? - perguntou Hermione, muito interessada.

- Bem, ele é muito atraente, não acha? Eu mesma já o convidei para ir ao meu apartamento para nos conhecermos melhor... - ela falou baixinho. _"Safada!"_ pensou Hermione, disfarçando o pensamento com um sorrisinho. - Mas ele não aceitou. - Sandy fez um beicinho.

- Ainda bem. - Hermione deixou escapar.

- O que? - Mas a atenção de Sandy foi desviada para alguém que entrara no restaurante - É como dizem... É só falar no diabo que ele mostra o rabo.

Hermione não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas bastou virar a cabeça para trás na mesma direção que ela para que suas mãos tremessem, fora Ronald Weasley que entrara.

- Ai, meu Deus... - disse Hermione, baixinho, escondendo o rosto.

- O que? - perguntou Sandy.

- Nada. - ela respondeu, assustada.

- Bom, agora você poderá conhecer um dos meus chefes em pessoa. - ela falou, animada, fazendo um sinal para que Rony a visse e quando os olhos dele caíram sobre a mesa, ele viu... Sandy, a recepcionista e uma outra moça, não era possível... Era ela!

Normalmente, Rony fingiria não ver a funcionária, mas considerando a companhia, decidiu mudar seus modos. Sorriu e foi se juntar a elas.

O rosto de Hermione corou tanto durante a apresentação que ela poderia jurar que estava com febre. Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa pensando que ele reparara o quanto suas mãos ficaram geladas e suadas. E talvez, se ele possuisse uma audição apurada escutaria seu coração que batia a mil por hora.

Rony não conseguiu esconder a surpresa pelo encontro. Pensou no que ela estaria fazendo ali com uma funcionária da empresa de Harry. Reparou no seu rosto impassível e esperou que ela não reparasse que suas mãos estavam frias e suadas por causa de sua presença.

Sandy não percebeu o embaraço dos dois. E para piorar a situação de Hermione disse:

- Ronald - _"Quanta intimidade!"_ pensaram Hermione e Rony. - Estávamos falando justamente de você. - _"Ah, não acredito que ela vai dizer isso!"_ pensou Hermione. - A minha amiga me perguntou quem era o ruivo tão atraente que havia entrado na empresa e eu tive que lhe contar sobre o _excelente_ chefe que nós temos. - _"Então, ela pensou em mim? Talvez agora eu não seja mais um psicopata tarado..."_ pensou Rony, abrindo um sorriso largo.

Hermione quis ter o poder de se transformar em um avestruz para poder esconder o rosto debaixo de 500 toneladas de terra. _"Ela disse! Cretina mentirosa! Além de fofoqueira, é indiscreta. Por que o teto não cai logo sobre a minha cabeça? O que será que ele está pensando de mim?"_

- É mesmo? - disse Rony. Hermione poderia jurar que havia um tom de deboche em sua voz.

Durante o almoço, o silêncio foi constrangedor, exceto para Sandy que sempre arranjava algo para criticar.

Rony não sabia sobre o que falar, mas opinava e concordava com as coisas que Sandy dizia.

Hermione, por outro lado, só balançava a cabeça dizendo que sim ou que não, quando lhe perguntavam alguma coisa. Só falou uma única vez, quando já exausta de escutar os dois conversarem, pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

Rony também pediu licença e esperou Hermione sair do banheiro, que ficava longe da vista da recepcionista.

Quando ela saiu, pulou assustada por vê-lo ali na porta do banheiro.

- Quer dizer, que a Senhorita andou perguntando sobre mim? - ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Invenções da sua amante. - ela disse, furiosa, pela ousadia daquele homem que ela mal conhecia.

- Ela não é minha amante! - disse Rony, rápido e agora mais sério.

- Sinceramente? Pouco me importa! - falou Hermione entre os dentes, aproximando o seu rosto da face dele. Eles ficaram se olhando, irritados, quando Rony teve um impulso de beijá-la, mas ela fora mais rápida e o deixara sozinho com seus impulsos. Ele nem chegou a tocar em sua pele.

- Droga! - ele disse, voltando para a mesa.

Ela se sentia uma completa idiota. Tentava analisar pelo ponto de vista lógico, de que ele era um homem normal e ela não tinharazão nenhuma paraficar nervosa com ele. Mas um coração rebelde não obedece as ordens de um cérebro comportado.

Todos os dois já estavam de volta a mesa epouco tempo se passou até que Rony pedisse a conta.

O garçom pôs a conta na mesa. Duas mãos foram pegá-la, a de Rony e a de Hermione, a essa altura, Sandy já estranhava a atitude dos dois. Hermione tirou a mão rápido.

- Podem deixar, eu pago. - ele disse, sério.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. - disse Hermione, se levantando - Meu apartamento fica muito longe daqui e eu tenho um compromisso urgente.

- Eu posso te dar uma carona. - ele falou, prontamente.

- Não, não precisa. - ela já ia dizer que seu apartamento era muito perto, mas se lembrou da mentira que contou.

- Claro que precisa, se o seu apartamento é tão longe e se o seu compromisso é tão urgente. - ele insistiu e ela aceitou.

Os dois se despediram e deixaram Sandy com uma cara nada simpática para trás.

* * *

- Onde fica o seu apartamento? 

- Na Truman Street. - ela respondeu constrangida.

- Mas é aqui do outro lado... - enquanto falava, ele percebeu que ela tinha mentido.

- Eu sei... - ela sorriu, timidamente.

Isso foi o suficiente para que ele ligasse o carro e em menos de 5 minutos, os dois estivessem em frente a um edificio.

- Não vai me convidar para subir?

- Claro... Que **não**.

- Verdade? Porque a uns minutos atrás você disse que a sua casa ficava muito longe e...

- Tá bom! Ok! Eu menti, mas isso não muda nada, eu não costumo convidar homens _casados_ para entrarem no meu apartamento.

- Pedi o divórcio hoje de manhã.

- Sei, acredito...

- É sério!

- Ah, claro. Você me conheceu ontem à noite e na mesma hora decidiu que me amava e que tinha que se divorciar! Sem esquecer, lógico, da sua filha!

- É, eu sei que é meio estranho, mas...

- E não me venha com aquela história ridícula de sonho...

- Se eu provar para você que eu estou separado você me dá uma chance?

Segundos de silêncio.

- Sim ou não? - Rony perguntou de novo.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Sim. - Hermione disse, finalmente. - Só quero ver como.

Rony tirou uma aliança do bolso e a mostrou para Hermione. Ela viu que dentro estava escrito: _Ronald and Parvati: A Love Forever_.

Depois, ele pegou a aliança de ouro maciço e a entregou para uma velha senhora de aparência muito pobre que caminhava na rua.

Hermione observou a cena, muito surpresa.

- Ela era a Parvati? - ela perguntou debochando, _"Parvati, esse nome não me é estranho..."_

- Não, eu nunca a vi antes, mas eu tenho que dizer uma coisa.

- Desde que não seja aquela besteira de sonho.

- **The night we met I knew**  
_Na noite em que nos conhecemos, eu soube  
_**I needed you so  
**_Eu precisei muito de você  
_**And if I had the chance**  
_E se eu tivesse a a chance_  
**I'd never let you go**  
_Eu nunca deixaria você ir  
_**So, won't you say you love me?**  
_Então, você não vai dizer que me ama?_  
**I'll make you so proud of me**  
_Eu irei fazer você ficar muito orgulhosa de mim  
_**We'll make'em turn their heads**  
_Vamos fazer todos prestarem atenção em nós_  
**Every place we go**  
_Em todos os lugares que formos_

Rony pulou numa parte elevada da calçada, era como um pequeno jardim de flores amarelas.

- Você é louco? - ela perguntou, olhando para ele como se olha uma pessoa totalmente insana.

- **So, won't you, please?**  
_Então, você não vai, por favor?_  
**Be my, be my baby**  
_Seja minha, seja meu amor  
_**Be my little baby  
**_Seja meu pequeno amor_  
**My one and only baby  
**_Meu único e eterno amor  
_**Say you'll be my, darling**  
_Diga que você será minha, querida_  
**Be my, be my baby**  
_Seja minha, seja meu amor_  
**Be my baby, now**  
_Seja minha, agora_

Ele a levantou para o seu lado, enquanto as pessoas que passavam olhavam para os dois, uns achavam que eles eram dementes, outros achavam que só se tratava apenas de um casal apaixonado e sorriam.

Hermione ria muito, não sabia o que pensar, apenas ria.

- **I'll make you happy, baby**  
_Eu irei fazer você feliz, querida_  
**Just wait and see**  
_Apenas espere e veja_  
**For every kiss you give me**  
_Para cada beijo que você me der_  
**I'll give you tree**  
_Eu lhe dou três_  
**Oh, since the day I saw you  
**_Desde o dia em que eu te vi  
_**I have been waitin for you**  
_Eu tenho esperado por você  
_**You know, I will adore you  
**_Você sabe, eu vou te amar  
_**Till eternety**  
_Por toda a eternidade_

Rony pegou a única flor vermelha entre todas as amarelas e entregou a Hermione.

Ela podia jurar que as flores dançavam nos canteiros e que borboletas de todas as cores voavam sobre as suas cabeças, enquanto chovia algo que parecia purpurina prateada.

Era a ilusão do amor.

- Obrigada. - ela disse, sorrindo.

- **So, won't you, please?**  
_Então, você não vai, por favor?_  
**Be my, be my baby**  
_Seja minha, seja meu amor_  
**Be my little baby**  
_Seja meu pequeno amor_  
**My one and only baby**  
_Meu único e eterno amor_  
**Say you'll be my, darling**  
_Diga que você será minha, querida_  
**Be my, be my baby**  
_Seja minha, seja meu amor  
_**Be my baby, now**  
_Seja minha, agora_

Rony desceu e com um largo e encantador sorriso, beijou a mão de Hermione e a ajudou a descer.

- Tudo bem. - ela disse e sorriu mais uma vez - Você venceu. - ao terminar essa frase ela sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, sentiu a sua visão embaçar e desmaiou nos braços de Rony.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Poxa, quanto tempo, tô até com vergonha de mostrar a cara... Mas, graças a Deus, eu consegui escrever esse capítulo, aliás, escrevi e reescrevi não sei quantas vezes tinha cada versão péssima, espero que não tenha saído ruim... Enfim, só vou saber se vocês comentarem... Bjs pra todos! Ah, a música é **Be My Baby** dos **The Ronettes** (só tô colocando as músicas antigas que eu amo nessa fic, sendo que eu que traduzo porque é praticamente impossível achar traduções delas). 


	5. O Retorno

**CAPÍTULO 5 - _O Retorno_**

_Seis meses depois..._

- Querida, eu realmente acho que você deveria procurar um médico para descobrir a causa das suas dores de cabeças e desmaios.

- Não, eu não quero ir. Isso não deve ser nada. Eu só não devo estar me alimentando direito.

Rony a olhou, desconfiado.

- Granger, Granger. - ele disse, apontando para Hermione.

- Rony, para de palhaçada! Não é nada... Sério. Apenas uma leve anemia.

- Bom, se você insiste, tudo bem. Mas, eu ainda acho que você deveria...

- Cala a boca, Weasley!

Rony desistiu de insistir com a noiva. Deu-lhe um beijo na boca e pegou o seu casaco. Quando ele fechou a porta, deixou Hermione muito preocupada.

Ela achava que tinha algo muito mais de estranho ocorrendo com a sua saúde do que uma simples anemia. Mas, não queria descobrir o quer que fosse, pois estragaria o momento maravilhoso pelo qual a sua vida passava.

Ela, Hermione Granger, estava noiva de Ronald Weasley, o ruivo mais lindo da Inglaterra e talvez, do mundo. E não era só a beleza dele que a encantava, mas todas as suas outras qualidades, bom-humor, hum... Inteligência... Bem, ele podia não ser o homem mais inteligente da Inglaterra e nem ter tantas qualidades, mas o importante é que ele a completava, ele era a sua alma gêmea, a sua metade da laranja... Ai, ai... Como era bom estar apaixonada e esquecer todas aquelas idéias ridículas de não acreditar no amor...

Ah, ele também era muito romântico, sim, como era... Em poucos meses, havia se divorciado da esposa e pedido a sua mão em casamento. Tudo na sua vida ia perfeitamente bem, o estudo, o trabalho, a família, a amizade e o amor. Ela vivia um conto de fadas e não deixaria que nada acabasse com a sua felicidade, muito menos, um probleminha insignificante de saúde que talvez nem existisse. E além do mais, quem procura acha e ela não ia procurar problemas para a sua vida perfeita.

* * *

Rony voltou para a casa de sua irmã, ainda preocupado. Por que Hermione ficava tão relutante? O que tinha demais em ir ao médico? Talvez não fosse nada, mas e se fosse algo grave? Ele não queria que nada acontecesse com a mulher de seus sonhos. Ela é o auge da sua felicidade, a melhor parte do seu dia se resumia em estar com ela. Ah, a sua filha também era, lógico. "Meus raios de sol." 

Ele começou a subir as escadas quando ouviu uma gritaria no andar superior. Ficou um tempo parado, tentando distinguir as vozes... Era Gina e Harry que discutiam! De novo...

Nesse último mês, Gina andava extremamente intolerante e irritada. Por outro lado, Harry parecia estar com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

Mas dessa vez, havia uma acusação nova na discussão:

- Gina, eu não sei de onde você consegue tirar essas idéias!

- Não tenta disfarçar! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO! E quando eu descobrir com quem, EU JURO QUE VOU MATAR ESSA FULANINHA!

Rony viu Harry sair do quarto batendo a porta.

- Essa sua irmã está insuportável! - Harry queixou-se ao passar por ele.

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu não sei, Rony. Só vou sair para esfriar a cabeça!

- Harry?

- O que é, Rony? - perguntou Harry, já sem paciência.

- Você não trairia a Gina, trairia?

- É claro que não, Rony! Até você!

Harry saiu batendo a porta da mansão e deixou Rony olhando para o nada. Desde que os dois começaram a brigar, sua irmã caçula e seu melhor amigo, ele decidiu não tomar partido, mas mesmo assim, ele deveria ir consolar Gina. Ele entrou no quarto de onde Harry saíra com tanta raiva. Ele observou a irmã em um canto do cômodo, chorando.

- Eu sei que ele está me traindo, Rony, eu sei... - Gina sussurrou entre vários soluços.

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou forte, querendo protegê-la do mesmo jeito que fazia quando eram mais novos e Gina acreditava que existisse um bicho-papão no seu armário.

* * *

Um loiro de óculos escuros desceu do avião. O vento brincava com o seu cabelo, o que o deixava mais atraente. Vestia um terno preto, sem gravata, com uma blusa preta por baixo. Ele tinha cara de poucos amigos, mas muitos segredos. Enquanto ele descia as escadas e por trás dele as aeromoças suspiravam, ele se lembrou de quando teve que fugir da sua amada terra. Talvez não tão amada assim, mas o que importava? Aliás, para ele, nada importava, a não ser ele mesmo e a sua fortuna. Essa sim... Era muito amada. 

- Senhor Malfoy, algum problema? - perguntou seu criado, que se mostrava bem acima do peso. Podia-se notar que os botões estavam prestes a saltar do fraque que vestia.

- Acho que nunca lhe contei porque sai da Inglaterra, não é, Crabbe?

- Não, senhor.

- **They told him don't you ever come around here  
**_Eles lhe disseram não volte mais aqui_  
**Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear**  
_Não quero ver mais seu rosto, é melhor você desaparecer_  
**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
**_O fogo está em seus olhos e suas palavras são bem claras  
_**So beat it, just beat it**  
_Então cai fora, apenas cai fora._

Enquanto ele cantava, andava com as duas mãos no bolso em direção a sua limusine que o esperava. Crabbe tentava carregar todas as bagagens ao mesmo tempo, quando tropeçou e derrubou todas as malas fazendo com que uma cueca vermelha fosse parar na cabeça de seu patrão.

Ao longe, as aeromoças que antes suspiravam, riam da cena.

Ele tirou a cueca do rosto, olhou o empregado com desprezo e entrou no carro.

- **You better run, you better do what you can**  
_É melhor correr, faça o que você puder  
_**Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man**  
_Não queira ver sangue, não queira dar uma de macho_  
**You wanna be tough, better do what you can**  
_Se quiser ser durão, melhor fazer o que puder_  
**So beat it, but you wanna be bad**  
_Então cai fora, mas você quer ser mau._

Foram essas as palavras de sua amante, na época. Mas agora, ele estava de volta.

Ele estava sentado no seu confortável banco de couro preto, se servindo de champanhe.

- **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**  
_Então cai fora, cai fora, cai fora, cai fora  
_**No one wants to be defeated  
**_Ninguém quer ser derrotado_  
**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**  
_Mostrando o quão forte é a sua briga_  
**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**  
_Não importa quem está certo ou errado  
_**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!  
_**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_

"Cair fora! Que patético!" - ele pensou. Crabbe entrou no carro e ficou olhando para o patrão, um pouco apreensivo.

- **They're out to get you, better leave while you can**  
_Eles estão lá fora para te pegar, melhor sair enquanto pode_  
**Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man**  
_Não queira ser um menino, queira ser um homem_  
**You wanna stay alive, better do what you can**  
_Você quer continuar vivo, melhor fazer o que você pode_  
**So beat it, just beat it**  
_Cai fora, cai fora!_

- Draco, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? - perguntou um outro belo loiro de cabelos longos. Ele também estava vestido todo de preto e usava uma longa capa. Ele segurava uma bengala de prata com cabeça de cobra e olhos de esmeralda.

- Tenho, pai. Absoluta certeza. Por quê? Você tem algum conselho para mim?

- **You have to show them that you're really not scared**  
_Você tem que mostrá-los que você não está nem um pouco assustado  
_**You're playin' with your life, this ain't no "Truth or Dare"**  
_Você está brincando com a sua vida, isso não é "Verdade ou Desafio"_  
**They'll kick you, then they beat you**  
_Eles vão te pegar, vão te bater_  
**Then they'll tell you it's fair**  
_E vão dizer que isso é o justo_  
**So beat it, but you wanna be bad**  
_Então cai fora, mas você quer ser mau._

- **No one wants to be defeated**  
_Ninguém quer ser derrotado_  
**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
**_Mostrando o quão forte é a sua briga_  
**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**  
_Não importa quem está certo ou errado_  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_  
**Just beat it, beat it**  
_Apenas cai fora! Cai fora!_

- Para onde vamos, senhor? - perguntou o motorista.

- Para o Hotel Royal, Goyle. - disse Lucius Malfoy.

- E depois, eu irei visitar uma velha amiga. Agora, é a minha hora da vingança. - Draco disse, com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nem acredito que FINALMENTE escrevi esse capítulo. Apesar de estar postando aos poucos aqui, eu ainda não tinha escrito esse cap. Enfim, aí está ele! E eu espero muitos comentários, hahaha, eu sou muito cara de pau, rs... Mas ainda sim, quero os comentários.

Ah, imaginem uma voz bonita para o Draco, ok? E para o Lucius na parte em que ele canta, uma voz bem forte e poderosa. Nessa parte é como uma "break" na música e depois quando o Draco volta a cantar, a música volta ao ritmo. Eu sei que deveria ter colocado essa nota no início do cap, mas ia estragar a surpresa.

**Song: _Beat It_ by _Michael Jackson_.**


	6. O Ex Namorado

**CAPÍTULO 6 - _O Ex-Namorado_**

_No dia seguinte..._

Ele agora estava parado em frente a casa da sua antiga amante. Olhou ao redor, poucas coisas haviam mudado.

Ele tocou a campanhia. Demorou um pouco até que ela abrisse a porta. Quando a viu, não pôde esconder a surpresa, ela tinha uma aparência horrível, vestia um roupão vermelho bem surrado e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados. Segurava uma garrafa de uísque já pela metade na mão direita.

- Ora, ora, mas que surpresa! Se não é o Senhor Draco Malfoy! - ela falou entre os soluços.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Parvati, você está bêbada. - ele olhou para ela com desprezo.

- Ah, cala a boca e entra.

Draco entrou e se sentou em um sofá vermelho.

- Você é muito cara de pau mesmo... - ela disse sorrindo e tentando inutilmente acender um cigarro com as mãos trêmulas.

Ele acendeu o cigarro para ela.

- Você acha? - ele disse, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Claro, depois de ter levado o Ronald a falência. E também... Por ter um caso com a esposa dele.

- Mas ele nunca soube do nosso casinho, infelizmente...

- Pois é... - ela disse, dando uma longa tragada no cigarro - Eu gostaria de ter jogado isso na cara dele quando nos divorciamos, mas corria o risco de perder a guardar da menina se confessasse adultério.

- É, as leis inglesas são muito severas.

- Mas não se aplicam a você, não é mesmo?

- Você sabe que não... Nada nunca foi provado. - ele falou. - Então, é verdade que você e o Weasley se separaram?

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? - ela perguntou. - Deveria ter te oferec...

Ele revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Parvati, você sabe que eu não vim aqui para beber. - ele disse, se levantando. Foi até ela e segurou o seu queixo, aproximando o seu rosto do dela. - Eu quero informações sobre o Weasley, todas as que você puder me dar.

Ele soltou o rosto dela, bruscamente.

- Para se vingar dele?

- Lógico.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo. Ele se manteve de frente para ela com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sim, é verdade... Nos separamos há uns cinco ou seis meses, não sei... Como você soube?

- Tenho as minhas fontes. É verdade que você foi trocada por uma garotinha? - ele perguntou, debochando.

- Ela não é uma garotinha... Já é uma mulher, a ordinária...

- Tudo bem, me poupe da sua opinião de mulher traída e me diga... Qual o nome dela?

- Ué, suas fontes não lhe disseram?

- Não, não me disseram. Qual o nome dela?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Draco entrou na empresa de Potter, sabia que o Weasley trabalhava ali e seria um bom local para coletar informações, principalmente, se encontrasse alguma empregada com a língua maior que a boca.

Logo, encontrou a recepcionista, Sandy. Em menos de três minutos, ela já estava caidinha por ele, falando pelos cotovelos.

- Foi um escandâlo! Abandonou a esposa e a filhinha por uma menina muito mais nova! O senhor precisa ver o que falam sobre aquelazinha...

- Senhor, não... - ele disse, sedutor - Draco, pra você. - ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Sandy suspirou, estava nas nuvens.

- E qual o nome dessa...

- Olha ali, quem está chegando! É o Senhor Potter!

Quando Sandy se virou já era tarde demais. Ele tinha ido embora.

- Ai, eu não acredito que ele foi embora sem ao menos pegar o meu telefone...

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Parvati deu uma longa tragada no cigarro.

- Antes, me diga uma coisa.

- O que?

- No início, você só queria se vingar do Draco porque ele casou comigo e nós dois não pudemos ficar juntos, né?

- É, é mesmo.

- E agora? Qual a razão?

- Apenas por esporte.

Parvarti olhou pela a janela da sala e viu Rony brincando com Joanne, quando ela ainda tinha três aninhos. Ele a carregava nas costas e ela puxava os seus cabelos ruivos. Logo, essa lembrança feliz se dissolveu na memória.

- Hermione.

- Como?

- É o nome dela. Hermione Granger. - ela disse, com desdém.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Granger? - ele disse - Hermione Granger?

Parvati sorriu.

- Pela sua reação você conhece a vagabunda.

- Conheço e cale-se porque ela não é nenhuma vagabunda! - ele falou ameaçador, os olhos faiscando de raiva - Hermione Granger... - sua expressão facial mudou rapidamente - Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensava...

* * *

Hermione aguardava Rony em frente ao seu prédio. Ele sempre que podia a levava ao trabalho. Hoje, no entanto, ela não esperava ansiosa pelos seus beijos e carinhos, pois sabiam que eles não viriam. Toda vez que brigavam pela sua provável doença, Rony ficava muito chateado com ela. Mas só por um tempinho... Mesmo assim, ela não podia evitar a tristeza e cantarolava baixinho: 

- _Todos os dias quando acordo  
Não tenho mais o tempo que passou  
Mas tenho muito tempo  
Temos todo o tempo do mundo_

Ela observou o céu, estava nublado, quando ficava assim era certeza de chuva forte.

- _Todos os dias antes de dormir  
Lembro e esqueço como foi o dia  
Sempre em frente  
Não temos tempo a perder_

Ele estava demorando, seria que havia mudado de idéia e iria deixá-la esperando?

- _Nosso suor sagrado  
É bem mais belo que esse sangue amargo  
E tão sério  
E selvagem_

Rony chegou, desceu e abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar.

Quando os dois já estavam sentados dentro do carro, Hermione perguntou:

- Rony, você ainda está zangado comigo?

- _Veja o sol dessa manhã tão cinza  
A tempestade que chega é da cor dos teus olhos castanhos  
Então, me abraça forte e me diz mais uma vez  
Que já estamos distantes de tudo_

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram ardentemente.

- _Temos nosso próprio tempo_. - ela cantou, baixinho. - E não é de manhã, já está de noite.

- Hermy, não seja boba. É a letra da música.

Ela riu.

- O único bobo aqui é você.

- É, um bobo muito apaixonado.

Eles riram.

Rony ficou sério.

- Hermy, eu tive um sonho...

- Ah, Rony, por favor não me venha com os seus sonhos.

Ele riu.

- Você é, provavelmente, a única psicóloga que não leva em conta os sonho dos seus pacientes como uma manifestação do subconsciente.

- Ei, não é nada disso! Mas você não quer interpretá-los apenas como "uma manifestação do subconsciente". Você os interpreta como realidade.

- E não são?

- Você precisa de um médico para examinar essa sua cabecinha... - ela disse, sorrindo.

- Pra que, se eu já tenho você?

Quando eles chegaram no Klark's Bar, Hermione foi direto se arrumar.

Rony entrou e ficou sentado na mesma mesinha em que ficara observando Hermione pela primeira vez.

Ele bebeu, o tempo passou e o seu telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- Alô, Rony? É a Parvati.

As pequenas cortinas se abriram e Hermione apareceu. Deslumbrante com um vestido branco esvoaçante de alcinha com fitas de cetim entrelaçadas na cintura. Os olhos com uma sombra azul e os lábios pintados com umbatom rosa cintilante.

Ela pôde ver Rony se levantar depressa, falar com o seu chefe Klark e ir embora correndo. Ela teve um mal pressentimento, alguma coisa horrível ia acontecer ou já acontecera.

- _Não tenho medo do escuro,  
Mas deixe as luzes acesas agora  
O que foi escondido é o que se escondeu  
E o que foi prometido, ninguém prometeu  
Nem foi tempo perdido_

_Somos tão jovens...  
Tão jovens..._

No final da apresentação, Klark veio falar com ela. Parecia que a ex-esposa de Rony tinha ligado, dizendo que a filha deles estava passando muito mal.

- Ela levou a menina para algum hospital? - ela perguntou, nervosa.

- Não sei. - ele respondeu. - O seu noivo estava tão aflito que eu nem lembrei de perguntar.

- Hum...

- Ah, a propósito... Tem um homem no seu camarim querendo te ver.

- Um homem? - ela disse, suspresa - Não é o meu pai?

- O seu pai eu conheço, menina! Esse daí é um loiro alto de olhos cinzas, muito fino e chique e com uma cara bem simpática.

Quando Klark falou "loiro" o coração de Hermione parou.

O único loiro que ela conhecia era... Não, não podia ser ele! Principalmente, sendo "fino e chique", o loiro que ela conhecera era "desfavorecido financeiramente".

Será que era ele? O homem que ela amara tanto há tempos atrás e que a abandonara sem motivo? Seria o seu ex-namorado Draco Malfoy?

* * *

N/A: Achei a voz perfeita pro **Lucius Malfoy**, a do cantor Alessandro Safina, foi assim msm que eu imaginei ele cantando. Dessa vez, eu atualizei mais rápido, vocês não podem negar... Sabe, eu achei q no cap anterior ia ter um monte de comentários, pois foi um cap q eu já deveria ter escrito ao maior **tempão** e qnts comentário? 1!Aliás, comentário que eu agradeço, vlw **JuRuby**! Mas, poxa, depois **reclamam** de atualizações, ninguém comenta... Isso **desanima**, principalmente em uma fic que está se tentando retomar o embalo... Confesso que só postei esse capítulo pq já **não aguentava** esperar mais comentários, pq se eu fosse esperar o cap ia **mofar** no meu pc, ñ é msm? Eu escrevi esse cap assim q postei o último, super **preocupada** em não decepcionar pela **milésima** vez as pessoas que lêem essa fic, tentando fazer o melhor e o mais rápido possível. E tb só ñ termino logo essa história (com um final bem medíocre ou **deletando**), pq gosto muito dela e pelos leitores q msm q ñ comentam, eu **respeito**, pois ñ dá pra se comentar em todas as fics que se lê e também pelos leitores q já comentaram nem q fosse uma única vez. Pq senão já tinha anulado essa **porcaria** de projeto, q vai ser bem longo, pois eu tenho milhares de idéias pra essa fic. Ou seja, msm **sem incentivo**, eu vou continuar, não se preocupem, mas no meu ritmo. 


End file.
